xerakhanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brae
The Brae are a humanoid race that came from beyond the Brae Rift, they are a largely nocturnal race, and have a hierarchy based on the color of their blood. The reportedly spawn from cesspools of biological material in a larval stage, which later 'hatches' into a young Brae. Brae have longer than usual lifespans, and those higher on the hierarchy seem to live longer. Brae also have indeterminate growth, so the longer the live the larger they grow. History The only known documented history of the Brae states that their land was once home to a great and terrible darkness, but a giant, shinning, warrior deity descended from the heavens and fought with the darkness forcing it into a deep and inescapable pit. In the fight the deity sliced across the belly of the darkness, spilling its blood on the ground, and where the blood fell, the Brae arose, independent from the darkness that bore them. Twyrology Appearance The Brae are grey skinned, with black hair; their eyes typically start out grey, but fade to their blood color as they age. They are known to have sharp teeth, claw-like fingernails/toenails, and chitinous protrusions on the side of their rib cage, remnant of their larval legs. Their horns vary in size and shape, but typically grow with age, the base of their horns are a red-orange and fade to pale yellow approaching the tip. Forms There are four main forms of Brae; * The Common, land-dwelling Brae, who have pointed ears, horns, and are fairly balanced between might and majjyck. * The Empirical, sea-dwelling Brae, who have have webbed spines protruding from their ears, much like the fin of a fish. * The High, land-dwelling Brae, who have pointed ears, horns, and a stronger, more durable bodies. * The Low, land-dwelling Brae, who have pointed ears, horns, and a higher connection to majjyck. * The third form of Brae, Mutant, is rare and are typically outcast in the best case scenario, more often then not if a Brae is discovered to be mutant, they are killed on the spot. They are outwardly indistinguishable from Common Brae. Blood Colors There are twelve accepted blood colors among the Brae; burgundy, being the lowest on the hierarchy; bronze, being just above burgundy; gold, being just above bronze; lime, being just above gold; olive, being just above lime; jade, being just above olive; teal, being just above jade; cerulean, being just above teal; indigo, being just above cerulean and the highest of the land-dwelling Brae; purple, being just above indigo and the lowest of the empirical Brae; violet, being just above purple; and fuchsia, being above all and the only other blood color of the empirical Brae. There is an unaccepted, or mutant, blood color, similar to albinism in other races, these mutants are identical in form to the common Brae, but have bright "candy" red blood. A more simplistic hierarchy groups the Brae into 'Rust Bloods' (burgundy, bronze, and yellow), 'Mustard Bloods' (lime, olive, and jade), 'Blue Bloods' (teal, cerulean, and indigo), and finally 'Royal Bloods' (purple, violet, and fuchsia); or even more simplified 'Lowbloods' and 'Highbloods' referencing the lower half and upper half of the hierarchy respectively, rarely the term 'Midblood' is used to refer to the middle third of the hierarchy (olive, jade, teal, and cerulean). Feats Here is a list of the subrace's starting feats, as well as how specific feats present themselves in this specific subrace. Flaws Here is a list of the subrace's starting flaws, as well as how specific flaws present themselves in this specific subrace. Skills Here is a list of the skills that the specific subrace is capable of learning. Disease Here is a list of each of the diseases the subrace is susceptible to, as well as how each one affects the subrace. Grimmentia Pestis Haemophagia Lycanthropy Necrophagia Tactus Illustris Tactus Tenebris Therianthropy Category:Race Category:Tellurian